Where Are They?
by musagirl15
Summary: The Winx girls have been taken and lost their memories. Can their boyfriends save them? BxS, SxB, MxR, TxT and FxH There's a little bit of bad language. COMPLETED
1. Musa's perspective

"Who are you? Why do I keep seeing you? Why don't you talk to me?" asked the blue haired girl in pig tails that go past her shoulders as she looked at the figure through the darkness of her dream. The same dream she's had for as long as she can remember being in this scary, depressing place. The blue haired girl is Chinese with royal blue eyes. She's 5'5 and she's 18 years old. Her cloths are a tight one strapped red shirt, tight blue jeans that shows her pink underwear and red shoes. Her cloths are torn from wearing them everyday.

As she once again awakens from her strange dream, she looks around the room she's lived in for what seems like forever. The small white, no windowed and one lighted room she's been locked in since she woke up that sad day. The men that come and unlock the door are pigs they stare at her body and undress her with their eyes. She hates it when they come and walk her to the bathroom once a day and when they drop off that nasty scum they call food twice a day. She told them the first time she saw that crap she'd rather died then eat it.

And those pigs just smiled and laughed while they said "Go ahead no one will miss you."

And she's kept to that promise she hasn't eaten anything, at all.

"_Who's that guy anyway?" _thought the blue haired girl "_His dark eyes are soo scary that could make anyone run away with a single glare. But when I look into them all I want to do is kiss him" _thought/sighed the blue haired girl _"His spiked magenta colored hair and how he smells like old spice" _smiled/sighed the blue haired girl as she thought of the tall, handsome mystery man that has been hunting her dreams for as long as she can remember.

"_Do I know him or is he just part of my imagination?" _thought/wondered the blue haired girl as she laid on her back with her arms folded under her head like a pillow. _"And what is up with this necklace anyway?" wondered/thought _the blue haired girl as she looked at the necklace she put around her ankle since her 'master' told her that he never wanted to see that piece of crap again. _"Asshole, he told me he never wanted to **SEE **it again, he never said to **DISTROY **it" smiled/thought _the blue haired girl at her smartness _"Besides what's the big deal, it's just a necklace?"_ thought the blue haired girl as she starred at the back of the locket '**M + R** **FOREVER**' _"Its weird it looks like it can open, so why doesn't?" _Thought the blue haired girl trying to open the locket _"I don't know why I even care soo much the only things I can remember are of this stupid place."_ Thought the blue haired girl "Because it might help me remember" cried the blue haired girl as she cupped her hands over her face and cried as she wondered what **M + R** **FOREVER **means. "Oh well I'll never find out who I am and no one will save me from this hell" sighed/cried the blue haired girl as she removed her hands from her face and looked up at the ceiling.


	2. Bloom's perspective

"_Why am I here?"_ wondered the long haired red head as she looked around her small white, no windowed and one lighted room she's been locked in since she woke up that sad day. The red haired girl is white and she's 5'6. She's 18 with blue eyes and her long red hair goes to her butt. Her cloths are a tight blue shirt with yellow sleeves, blue pants and yellow high heeled sandals. Her cloths are torn and dirty from wearing them everyday.

The men that come and unlock the door are pigs they stare at her body and undress her with their eyes. She hates it when they come and walk her to the bathroom once a day and when they drop off that nasty scum they call food twice a day. She hates that crap, but she eats it any how so she can keep up her strength.

"Why can't remember anything? I can't even remember who I am." Sighed the red head as she cupped her hands over her pale face

"Huh?" smiled red head in confusion

"_Why is it that when I'm sad I see that man?"_ wondered the red head as she looked up at the ceiling thinking about the blue eyed, blonde shoulder length haired hottie who's been hunting her dreams for as long as she can remember. Giving her red roses every time she cries.

"Who ever he is, I wish he was here." Sighed the red head

"Those big blue eyes the ones I get lost in every time I look into them and those big muscular arms that when he wraps them around me I feel soo safe." Smiled the red head imaging the hunky blonde cutie she keeps dreaming about every time she gets.

"Ya I wish he was here, even if he isn't real." sighed the red head as she lies down and covers her head with her hands


	3. Stella's perspective

"Oh I wish I wasn't here" sadly sighed the long blonde haired girl with brown eyes as she looked out her small window over looking the ocean.

She's white and her blonde hair goes past her butt. She's 5'7 and 19 years old. She's wearing a green tank top that's tied above her stomach, orange skirt with a gold belt across the front and orange high heeled sandals with a flower on each. Her cloths are torn from wearing them everyday.

The small white, one small window and one lighted room she's been locked in since she woke up that sad day. The men that come and unlock the door are pigs they stare at her body and undress her with their eyes. She hates it when they come and walk her to the bathroom once a day and when they drop off that nasty scum they call food twice a day. She hates that crap, but she eats it so she doesn't give those jerks the satisfaction of her dieing.

"It's not fair, I'm soo bored" cried the blonde as she got up and walked over to the door.

"Hey let me out!" shrieked the blonde as she pounded on the door with her fist for the millionth time today.

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" growled/yelled a man on the other side of the door as he hit the door with his fist.

"Stupid Banshee" growled the man as he walked away from the door

"He's soo rude" cried the blonde as she cupped her face and sat on the floor

Suddenly she heard chirping outside her window

"Oh I wish I was free like them" sighed the blonde as she watches the two blue birds on her window seal.

"They look soo perfect together" smiled the blonde as she rests her head on her left hand and watches the two birds fly away together

"They're soo lucky they have each other and they're free to do whatever they want whenever they want." Smiled the blonde

"I wish I could be that lucky" sighed the blonde turning away from the window

"Or at least be able to know **who** I am" sighed the blonde with tears in her eyes as she wraps her arms around her stomach

"_Him again!" _smiled/wondered the blonde as she lets go of herself and whips her tears away

She sat down and started wondering about the brown haired hottie who always seems to show up in her mind and comforts her when she's sad. Or is it he shows up in her **heart? **Every time he shows up she always seems to forget where she's at and just looks into those brown eyes and lets him hold her close to his chest.

When she first started dreaming about him she thought he was someone she knew, but she's long given up on that. He's just too perfect to be real. His perfect face, muscles everything about him is perfect to her. She just can't seem to image someone like him to be real, let alone care for her like she does him.

But she's still **very** happy to see him no matter how much she thinks he's no real. When she dreams about him she never wants to wake up and return to this hell. He's her knight and shinning armor, but sadly when they're about to kiss she wakes up and returns back to reality.

"Oh I wish he was here, or at least have him be real" sighed the blonde as she holds her legs to her chest

"_He always seems to appear when I'm sad"_ thought the blonde

"If he was real I'd bet he'd come here and save me" smiled the blonde as she looked up at the ceiling

"Ya and we'd ride off into the sun on his horse" smiled the blonde as she thought of her dream to be rescued be her hot dream guy.

"He'd beat up this jerks for how they've treated me" smiled the blonde as she looked at the locked door behind her.

"But he won't, he's only part of my dream. Sadly" sighed the blonde as she laid on her back and covered her face a cried quietly into her hands.


	4. Flora's perspective

"Whatever those things are outside, they're really beautiful" smiled the long haired brunette as she sat by her small window over looking a beautiful garden.

The small white, one small window and one lighted room she's been locked in since she woke up that sad day. The men that come and unlock the door are pigs they stare at her body and undress her with their eyes. She hates it when they come and walk her to the bathroom once a day and when they drop off that nasty scum they call food twice a day. She hates that crap, but she eats it any how since there's nothing else to eat.

She's African American and her long brown hair goes past her butt. She's 5'6 and 18 years old. She's wearing a green tank top midriff, pink skirt with little pink strawberries on it and pink high heels. Her cloths are torn from wearing them everyday.

"They look soo beautiful they should be sketched. Sketched?" smiled the brunette

"Why did I think of that?" wondered the brunette placing her index finger on her chin

"Wait I know!" smiled the brunette happily

"The guy in my dreams." Smiled the brunette as she got up

"Ya, that's what he's always doing, sketching." Smiled the brunette

She started to think of the tall handsome, long blue haired guy in her dreams. That's always sketching, Her.

"Oh I wish I knew who he was" sighed the brunette

"Maybe if I could remember him he could tell me who I am" sighed the brunette as she leaned against the wall and let her long brown hair fall in front of her face.

"Whoever he is I never met him here." Sighed/cried the brunette

"That's for sure the only man I've met here are old, bald and **VERY **rude. They're all **PIGS**" growled/cried the brunette as she covered her face.

"I wish I was somewhere else, anywhere but here" cried the brunette sadly as she looked at the locked door behind her.

"Or at least have that blue haired cutie here with me, what am I thinking he's NOT real. I've NEVER met him. Have I?" cried/wondered the brunette before laying her head on her left arm and falling asleep.

Should I do Layla? I have no idea, soo I would really appreciate it if someone would tell me if I should or not. And if yes should she have a boyfriend? Thanks


	5. Tecna's perspective and their bf's

"This isn't logical, I mean I have no memories of being out of this place and I haven't been here for a long time" sighed the short purplish pink haired girl sitting in the corner of her room.

The small white, no windowed and one lighted room she's been locked in since she woke up that sad day. The men that come and unlock the door are pigs they stare at her body and undress her with their eyes. She hates it when they come and walk her to the bathroom once a day and when they drop off that nasty crap they call food twice a day. She's disgusted by the 'food' they give her; she's always turning to figure out if it really is 'food'.

The short purplish pink haired girl is white and has a British accent. She's 5'6 and she's 18 years old. Her cloths are a tight green and purple midriff tank top, purple pants and purple high heeled shoes. Her cloths are torn from wearing them everyday.

"Maybe that guy, the one with orange hair and red glasses" smiled the purplish pink haired girl

"Oh wait, I've only seen him in my dreams" sighed purplish pink haired girl sadly

"That also doesn't make sense how I can see someone so detailed in my dreams?" wondered purplish pink haired girl

"Maybe I'm going crazy, I've been dreaming about him soo long I'm actually starting to think he's real" sighed/laughed purplish pink haired girl sadly as she rubs her temples

"That as to be it, what else could it mean?" wondered purplish pink haired girl as she started to cry

**RF Nighttime the Guy's Dorm**

The dorm room is blue with light green carpet. It has two beds, a desk with a computer on it, a chair by the desk, two dressers, and a dresser on each side of the room, one has picture of a short purplish pink haired girl with an orange haired guy and the other has picture of a blue haired girl in pig tails with magenta haired guy. A trash can by the door, weapons on the floor, shoes all over the floor in the opened closet and cloths at the ends of the beds. A balcony and two medium windows one on each side of the balcony door.

"I'm NOT giving up, I'm going to find her!" growled the shoulder length blonde as he yelled at the top of his lungs at his father on his cell

**The shoulder length blonde guy is white and has blue eyes. He's 5'9 and has good size muscles. He's 19 years old and he's in his last year at Red Fountain, a school for guys to train and become heroes. His name is Prince Sky of Eraklion and his long time girlfriend is Princess Bloom of Sparx. He's wearing a blue jacket, orange/red shirt, blue pants and white tennis shoes. His weapon of choice is a thin blue sword and a blue shield. **

"I don't care!"

"She's been gone for a MONTH!" yelled Sky angrily at his father

"Why don't you make me!" yelled Sky angrily as he hung up his phone and threw it to the wall, breaking it.

"I still can't believe all five winx girls would disappear like that" sighed the short orange haired guy bowing his head and shaking it

**The orange haired guy is white and has red rimmed glasses; he's 5'8 and has good size muscles. He's 19 years old and he's in his last year at Red Fountain, a school for guys to train and become heroes. His name is Timmy and his long time girlfriend is Tecna of Binary Galaxy. He's wearing an orange sweatshirt, blue pants and white tennis shoes. His weapon of choice is a blaster.**

"I agree with Timmy, I think someone took them" growled the short brown haired guy leaning against the wall with his arms fold in front of his chest

**The brown haired guy is white and has brown eyes; he's 5'9 and has pretty big muscles. He's 19 years old and he's in his last year at Red Fountain, a school for guys to train and become heroes. His name is Brandon he's training to become a knight, he's Sky's bodyguard and best friend. His long time girlfriend is Princess Stella of Solaria. He's wearing a red jacket, clue shirt, red pants and white tennis shoes. His weapon of choice is a big green sword.**

"Ya and if when I find him, them I'm gonna kill 'em" growled the spiked magenta haired guy as he walked into the room and slammed the door.

**The magenta haired guy is white. He's 5'9 has dark blue eyes and pretty big muscles. He's 19 years old and he's in his last year at Red Fountain, a school for guys to train and become heroes. His name is Riven and his long time girlfriend is Princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula. He's wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with the British flag on the front, magenta wrist band on each of his wrists, light blue pants, a black belt and white tennis shoes. His weapon of choice is a magenta colored saber.**

"Cause no one messes with my girl friend and gets away with it" growled Riven throwing his duffle bag on his bed.

"So I take it, working out at the gym didn't help" sighed the long blue haired guy sitting on a chair by the computer in the corner

**The long blue haired guy is Chinese. (Or white I'm not sure) He's 6'0 has blue eyes and has good size muscles. He's 19 years old and he's in his last year at Red Fountain, a school for guys to train and become heroes. His name is Helia and his long time girlfriend is Flora of the Fifth Moon of Marigold. He's wearing a long sleeve peasant shirt, light pants and white tennis shoes. His weapon of choice is a laser string glove. **

"No way, I couldn't stop thinking about Musa and where she could be" growled/sighed Riven as he sat on his bed and laid his head on his right hand

"I know how ya feel bro, I'm really worried about Bloom" sighed Sky picking up his broken phone

"Broke another one, huh?" smiled/sighed Riven looking at Sky

"Ya, he lost his temper again when he was talking to his father" sighed Brandon shaking his head

"What'd the old man want now?" growled Riven clenching his fist at his sides

"What else, his telling me it's hopeless and to give up and marry Diaspore" sighed/growled Sky throwing the broken phone in the trash can by the door

"You'd think your old man would get it by know, you love Bloom and you'd never marry that Princess Diaspore in a million years" smiled Riven getting up

"I still don't know where they could be, I mean we've searched every." Sighed Timmy looking out the window

"Ya, we've searched every corner of the galaxy." Sighed Helia looking at the ceiling

"Heck, we've even searched Sparx" growled Riven punching the wall; again since Musa disappeared, which now has a pretty big hole.

"Ya, but where could they be?" wondered/growled Brandon looking at a picture of Stella and him

"They have to be somewhere; they couldn't havejust disappear off the face of the galaxy"

"Or could they?" wondered Sky walking to the door

"Are you okay, bro?" asked Brandon as he got off the wall and walking toward Sky

"I think I know where the girls are." Smiled Sky realizing what's been right in front of his face the whole time

"WHERE!" yelled the guys surrounding Sky


	6. The Dreams

As the guys stood surrounding Sky in Riven's and Timmy's room waiting for him to them where he thinks the girls are.

"So!" yelled Brandon annoyed

"Ya, Prince don't keep us waiting!" growled Riven restraining himself from grabbing Sky and throwing him against the wall

"Guys what's the one place we figured they couldn't be?" smiled Sky looking at his friend's faces

"Sky we thought you knew"

"EARTH!" smiled Sky

"Earth?" questioned the guys

"Ya" smiled Sky

"Sky, if someone was going to take the girls why would they take them to Earth?" growled Riven

"I don't know Riven, Sky's got a point" wondered Timmy as he walked to his computer and sat down on his chair

"What are you doing Timmy?" asked Helia

"Well if Sky is right than I'll do some calculations"

"Why?" asked Brandon

"Well Earth is pretty big" smiled Timmy as he typed some things on his keyboard

"So how long?" growled Riven getting impatient

"I don't know" sighed Timmy as he continued to type

"Well I guess since we have an idea on where the girls are we should get Layla" sighed Riven

"Ah can't"

"Why not?" asked Brandon

"There's a problem in her realm, she called me a few weeks ago." Sighed Sky sitting down on Timmy's bed

"So that's why she wasn't helping to look for the girls" growled Riven as he walked to his dresser and looked at the picture of Musa and him the day he gave her, her locket

"Ya, I guess I just forgot to tell ya guys, sorry" sighed Sky

"No prob, bro" smiled Brandon

"What's wrong with Riven?" whispered Sky as he looked at Riven holding a picture

"He always gets that way when he looks at the picture of him and Musa" whispered Brandon

"Hey guys I'm going for a walk" sighed Riven walking out of the room before they could say anything

**Back to the Winx Girls**

"Man I soo hate it here" growled the blue haired girl as she leaned against the wall of her room. Then she started to sing:

_Be by Jessica Simpson_

**Lately, I find I'm caught up in these thoughts**

**How will you come to me?**

**How will we connect these hearts?**

**Are you somewhere near, hidden like a four-leaf clover?**

**Are you miles away?**

**Are we getting any closer?**

**Chorus**

**I already see us moving mountains**

**I already see us walk in water**

**I already see the clouds we're flying over and under**

**I can really see us having babies**

**Walking through the park and being lazy **

**I already see myself falling in love eternally**

**And I think that's just the way it's gonna be**

**Being with you is like a scene from a dream in heaven **

**Will you taste the rain**

**Can I breathe you like air**

**Will I lose myself in your arms somewhere**

The door to her room opens and the guards threw in the red head and the brunette. The blue haired girl was too wrapped up in her song to hear or even see her new roommates.

**I already see us moving mountains**

**I already see us walk in water**

**I already see the clouds we're flying over and under**

**I can really see us having babies**

**Walking through the park and being lazy **

**I already see myself falling in love eternally**

**And I think that's just the way it's gonna be**

**And I know, and I know, and I know**

**Love can move a mountain**

**And I know, and I know **

**It's gonna be even better than I imagine **

**Putting all my trust in you **

**Putting all my trust in you**

**We will make our dreams come true**

Suddenly the door opens again and the blonde and purplish pink haired girls are thrown in the room. And yet again the blue haired girl didn't notice them

**I already see us moving mountains**

**I already see us walk in water**

**I already see the clouds we're flying over and under**

**I can really see us having babies**

**Walking through the park and being lazy **

**I already see myself falling in love eternally**

**And I think that's just the way it's gonna be**

"Oh that was soo beautiful" smiled the brunette

"Ya, you're amazing" smiled the red head

"Defiantly" smiled the blonde and purplish pink haired girls

"Thanks, you are all of you? And when did you came here?" asked the blue haired girl as she got off the wall and moved closer to the new group of girls

"_For some reason I'm not afraid of them."_ Thought the blue haired girl as she sat next to the brunette and purplish pink haired girl

"Well it might sound a little weird, but I don't know who I am" sighed the red head as she turned her face

"You don't!" yelled the girls surprised by what they just heard

"No" sighed the red head again as she started to cry

"Oh sweetie, don't cry I don't know who I am either" smiled the brunette as she hugged the red head

"You too!" yelled the rest of the girls

"Ya" sighed the brunette

"WOW, and I thought I was the only one" smiled the blonde

"Hold on a sec, you mean to tell me all of us have no memories?" asked the red head

"Well I don't" sighed the blue haired girl

"Same for me" sighed the purplish pink haired girl

"Okay now that's weird, none of us have no memories at all" sighed the red head

"Well I don't think it's a memory, but I keep having this reoccurring"

"About what?" asked the purplish pink haired girl

"Well it's about a guy"

"A GUY!" yelled the girls all at once

"Ya, I know pretty stupid huh?" blushed the blue haired girl as she turned her head

"Well if it is then I'm weird, too" smiled the blonde

"HUH!"


	7. The Locket

"Ya, I've been having of this drop dead gorgeous guy" smiled the blonde

"Me too"

"Ya"

"What we're having the same dream about the same guy?" asked the blonde

"That is pretty weird" laughed the brunette

"I don't think we're dreaming about the same person that's illogical" sighed the purplish pink haired girl

"Ya, you're right" sighed the red head

"Well the guy in my dreams has magenta colored spiked hair, dark blue eyes and I feel really safe when I'm in his arms" smiled the blue haired girl dreamily

"Mine has short brown hair with beautiful brown eyes and really strong arms" smiled the blonde even dreamier

"The guy in my dreams has shoulder length blonde hair, deep ocean blue eyes and he's really sweet" smiled the red head

"How cute" smiled the brunette "In my dream my guy has long blue hair, blue eyes and he's an awesome drawer" smiled the brunette happily

"That's weird you normally can't feel like that in a dream" stated the purplish pink haired girl

"So what about you?" asked the red head

"Well..my..um" blushed the purplish pink haired girl

"Huh" smiled the girls

"He has orange hair, glasses and he's really cute" blushed the purplish pink haired girl

"Okay soo all of us keep having the same dream of a certain guy? We don't know who we are and are all of you sure you don't know you dream guy?" asked the red head

"Ya"

"Well"

"Well what?" asked the girls turning to the blue haired girl

"Well I have this locket" blushed the blue haired girl as she took her necklace off her ankle

"Why do you have your necklace on your ankle?" asked the blonde

"Because that asshole 'master' of ours said he never wanted to **SEE **it again" growled the blue haired girl as she held her locket in her hands and rubbed her thumb against the lettering on it.

"It's beautiful, where'd you get?" asked the brunette

"I don't know I just woke up with it on my neck" sighed the blue haired girl sadly

"Can I see it for a sec, plz?" begged the blonde

"Ya sure" smiled the blue haired girl as she handed her locket to the blonde

"**M + R FOREVER**?" asked the blonde

"I don't know" sighed the blue haired girl

"Maybe this is a clue?" smiled the purplish pink haired girl

"Ya think?" asked the blue haired girl happily

"Defiantly" smiled purplish pink haired girl

**Outside of Red Fountain**

"_Man, I miss her soo much" _thought Riven sadly as he leaned against the wall of RF

"_I can still remember that day soo clear, it was the two days before our first anniversary" _thought Riven happily yet sadly

"_Ya and once again her and the rest of the Winx girls were being attacked, so me and the guys came to their rescue, only to need their help." _Thought Riven as he started to laugh at how embarrassing it was for the millionth time to be rescued by your girlfriend, when you came to save her.


	8. Flashback part 1

**Flashback**

"You guys okay?" smiled Bloom as her and the other winx girls as the spell that was put on them wore off

"Ya, but this stuff really burns" smiled Sky trying to look cool

"Ya, so could you girls please get us out of this" smiled Brandon

"Of course, boys" smiled Stella as she grabbed Brandon's hand and pulled him out of the swamp pit as the other girls were doing for their boyfriends

"Come on girls hurry up, I can't hold this things anymore!" cried Layla

"Don't worry Lay, I'll be right there!" called Musa pulling Riven out of the pit and laying him down

"Rive are ya okay?" smiled Musa checking Riven's body over

"Ya of course baby" smiled Riven weakly

"Good I'll be right back" smiled Musa as she flew to where Layla was

"Man, you guys are in here really good" complained the girls as they pulled with everything they had

"Come on Bloom, you can do it!" smiled Sky

"Ya, Stella" smiled Brandon

"Ya!" smiled the girls as they pulled their boyfriends out of the pit

"AHH!"

"MUSA!" yelled Riven as he tried to get up

"No Riven, you're hurt" smiled Tecna flying past Riven

"Ya, we'll save her and Layla" smiled Flora as her and all the girls flew past him

"Man, what are they fighting?" asked Helia

"I don't know I just hope Musa's okay" sighed Riven

"OH FUCK!" yelled Sky

"What! Huh!" yelled Riven as he turned around to see this huge green scaly, two armed, three fingered, pointed tooth and 10'4 foot tall monster coming at them.

When the monster was thirty feet away from them Musa showed up and sent it flying to the wall

"Musa?" whispered Riven as he looked up and down Musa's body. Her winx outfit was trashed, her top was barely holding on her, her skirt was in tethers, her boots were ripped and most of the boots were gone, her hair was no longer in her famous pig tails in was down and she was covered from head to toe in blood. She didn't even look like his girlfriend anymore.

"Get away from them, you ugly monster!" growled Musa as she summoned two huge speakers around the monster

The monster screamed in pain as it tried to cover its ears

Unfortunately it destroyed Musa's speakers; it caught Musa off guard and blasted her

MUSA!" cried Riven as he tried to get to his feet

"DON'T!"

HUH!"

"Riven…I'm...I'm fine...I can...handle this...THING!" yelled Musa weakly between pants as she tried to dodge the monster's attacks

"BUT MUSA!"

"You're hurt!" yelled Musa barely dodging the monster's claws

"I can still"

"I can handle...IT!" screamed Musa as she blasted the monster with her scream and it went flying to the wall

"You go Musa!" called Sky

"Ya Musa kick that thing's butt" smiled Brandon

Finally the girls came back as Musa destroyed the monster

"Whoa Musa!" smiled the girls was all they could say before Musa fell from the air to the hard concert ground

"No! Musa!" cried Riven trying to stand

Luckily Bloom was able to catch her before she hit the ground

"Come everyone, we have ta hurry she's in really bad shape" cried Bloom

"No prob, I'll make a portal" smiled Stella as she turned her ring in to her staff and made a portal to Alfea

"Mrs. Faragonda! Mrs. Faragonda!" cried the girls as they carried Musa's unconscious body into Alfea

"Girls what is the meaning of all the yelling!" demanded Mrs. Faragonda as she walked down the stairs

**Mrs. Faragonda is an old fairy, with white hair and wears glasses. She's the headmistress of Alfea, during the girl's freshmen year she helped Bloom with her powers. She's wise, strict, maternal, softhearted and always on the go. She's wearing a purple dress shirt; light purple skirt that goes passed her knees and black dress shoes.**

"It's Musa, she's hurt!" cried Flora

"Oh my!" cried Mrs. Faragonda

"Come on girls we have to get her to the Nurse's Office!" cried Mrs. Faragonda as the girls, the guys and her ran threw the halls of Alfea

"Hello Mrs. Faragonda, what is the"

"Ofelia Musa needs help right always" demanded Mrs. Faragonda

"Yes, of course put her on the bed by the wall" ordered Ofelia

**Ofelia is the doctor and nurse of Alfea. She's a little younger than Mrs. Faragonda, she wears glasses and a white nurse's uniform with white shoes. She's very nice, but can be very mean if you don't listen to her when you're ill.**

"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Riven worriedly as he looked a Musa's battered and blood covered body feeling helpless, knowing there's nothing he can do.

"I'm afraid I don't know Riven" sighed Ofelia as she shook her head sadly

"She has to be" growled Riven clenching his fist and trying to hold back his tears for the woman he loves

"Riven"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" growled Riven as he left Ofelia's Office


	9. Flashback part 2

**Alfea Nurse's Office Two Days Later**

"Whoa...what happened?" asked Musa weakly as she tried to sit up in the bed her friends laid her in a few days ago

As Musa looked around the white room, she notice it was morning since the sun was shinning threw the opened windows

"How'd I get here?" asked Musa getting out of the bed

She hasn't notice Riven watching her on the other side of the room

"Ah!" cried Musa as she fell on the ground

"Musa!" cried Riven as he rushed to her side as he saw her fall

"Riven?" asked Musa weakly as Riven dropped to the ground to make sure she was okay

"Ya okay, baby?" smiled Riven holding her chin and starring into her eyes

"Ya of course" smiled Musa as Riven picked her up bridal-style and put her back in the bed

"Good" smiled Riven

"Riven what happened?" asked Musa weakly

"Well after you refused to let me help you fight that monster" glared Riven

"You were hurt!" yelled Musa weakly

"Not the point"

"The heck is!" yelled Musa getting mad

"Well after you beat it you collapsed, the girls showed up and Bloom caught you before you hit the ground" sighed Riven

"Wow, last night was tiring" yawned Musa

"Sorry baby"

"Huh?"

"Today is our anniversary" smiled Riven

"WHAT!" yelled Musa

"Ya, you've been asleep for two days. I was really worried about ya" sighed Riven as tears filled his eyes

"I'm soo sorry Rive" cried Musa as she wrapped her arms around Riven's neck as tight as she could and started to cry into his neck as he rubbed her back

"I LOVE YOU!" cried Musa pulling away to look at Riven in the face

"I love you too, baby" smiled Riven as he whipped her tears away from her face

"Here, I got ya this" smiled Riven taking out a long white box off the table by Musa's bed

"What is it?" smiled Musa happily

"You'll have to open it and see for yourself" smiled Riven as he handed it to her

"Oh Riven I love it" smiled Musa happily as she took the beautiful gold locket that read '**M + R FOREVER' **in rubies

"I'm glad" smiled Riven as he put it on her

"Open it" smiled Riven

"Okay" giggled Musa

__

_Oh Musa My love_

_I'll always be with you no matter what _

_I'll be your knight in shinning armor, your protector _

_I'll watch over you just like if I was by your side _

_I'll never let you go I'll never let you get hurt _

_I love you more then life it's self _

_You're my whole universe _

_You're my Princess _

_I LOVE YOU _

_My baby _

_Musa _

"Oh Riven, I'm speechless" smiled Musa as tears fell down her cheeks

"Soo I'm guessing you liked it?" smiled Riven

"You wrote this?" smiled Musa surprised

"Ya, what do ya think?" smiled Riven

"I love it, I love you" smiled Musa as she grabbed Riven's face and kissing him passionately

**End Flashback**


	10. 3 vs 1

"Dame it" whispered Riven madly as he hit the wall with the side of his fist

"_I told her I'd protect her"_ growled Riven as he remembered what he wrote to Musa in her locket

"Timmy better find them soon" growled Riven under his breathe

"I'd better go in, it's getting late" sighed Riven as he got off the wall he was leaning on for the last hour and a half

As Riven walked in to RF he let his mind drift on what might be happening to Musa or what has happened to her already.

"So any luck yet?" growled Riven angrily as he walked into his and Timmy's room "Afraid not, but I'm getting close" smiled Timmy as he entered more information in his computer.

"Good" growled Riven as he changed his cloths and went to sleep on his bed

"_I hope when we find the girls, that I'll at least be able to hurt a few guys. Because the way Riven is right now, he'll kill all of the guys that were in on it." _Thought Timmy happily as he finished typing the information in his computer

"I'd better get some sleep" yawned Timmy getting up from his chair

"Cause this is gonna take a while" yawned Timmy as he changed and got into his bed

**The Next Morning 9:30**

"HUH!" yelled Riven and Timmy as they sat up in their beds from the sound from Timmy's computer

"What the hell?" growled Riven

"Sorry bro, it's my computer" sighed Timmy getting out of bed and walking to his computer

"Well turn it off!" growled Riven as he laid back down and closed his eyes

"HECK YA!" yelled Timmy happily

"What's up now?" growled Riven turning on his other side

"My computer found the girls!" smiled Timmy happily as he ran to tell the others

As soon as Riven heard that he jumped out of his bed and changed his cloths in a flash.

"Come on guys!" yelled Riven impatiently as he finished styling his hair with his hair gel

"We're ready" smiled Brandon as him and the rest of the guys stood in the door way

"Ya, we're waiting for you" smiled Sky as he leaned against the door frame

"Is that so?" glared Riven as he laid his comb down on his dresser

"Ya" smiled the guys as they started to laugh

"Well let's go" growled Riven walking past his friends

"Okay so we're sure they're there, right?" asked Brandon as he got on his leva bike

"Defiantly" smiled Timmy putting his helmet on

"Then lets get going and save them" smiled Sky as he speeded to Magix

**Where the girls are 10:30am**

The door to their room opens and one of the stupid pigs walks in and over to the brunette.

"Come here" smiled the guy evilly as he walk to the brunette and grabbed her wrist

"No, let me go! Let me go!" screamed the brunette as she tried to get free from his grasp

"I think she told you to let her go" growled the blue haired girl as she stood up beside the brunette

"Sit down bitch" growled the pig

"Why don't you make me" growled the blue haired girl as she made her hands into fist and punched him hard in the nose

CRACK!

"Oh fuck" cried the guy as he covered his clearly broken bloody nose

"Ya! You broke that jerk's nose!" smiled the girls as they sat on the ground by the wall a few feet away from the fight

Suddenly the door opens again and three more pigs come in. They surround the blue haired girl.

The first guy jumped at her, but she dodged him easily, the next guy she punched hard on the left side of his face and the last guy she kicked really hard in the gut.

"Ya you go girl!" cheered the blonde

"Watch out!" cried the girls as they pointed behind her

Unfortunately she for got about the guy she dodged, cause he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her arms so she couldn't fight him or anyone else for that matter.

"Let me go!" screamed the blue haired girl as loud as she could

"Just give up you're not strong enough, bitch." Laughed the guy holding her

"Ya you haven't eaten anything in weeks" laughed the pigs as they walked out of the room with her

"Oh no it's all my fault" cried the brunette as she covered her face and cried

"She'll be okay" sighed the red head trying to smiled

"Ya you saw her, she's really strong" smiled the blonde

"I hope you girls are right" cried the brunette as she whipped her tears away


	11. The Mansion

**Magix's Station**

"Where are you going?" asked the machine

"Florence, Italy on Earth" smiled Sky as a blue light appeared in front of the guys

"Have a nice trip" replied the machine as the guys walked into the light and disappeared

**Florence, Italy on Earth**

As the guys appeared on Earth they realized they were on a beach

"Nice view of the ocean" Helia commented

"Remember why we're here bro" growled Riven looking around

"Ya, I know I was just saying" smiled Helia

"So which way Timmy?" asked Sky

"That way" pointed Timmy to the huge mountain pretty far away

"Then lets get going" sighed Brandon as he started walking toward the mountain

"Man this sucks" growled the blue haired girl as she sat on the cold metal floor chained to the wall by her hands and ankles

"Well, well looks like you've been a very bad girl. Attacking my man"

"HUH!"

"Miss me?" smiled the tall, white, black haired man standing in front of her in a black suit with his a little longer than shoulder length hair in a pony tail.

"Not since the last time" hissed the blue haired girl as she turned her head away from him

"Oh, that wounded me" smiled the man as he placed his hand over his heart

"So, way are you still alive?" growled the blue haired girl

"You know I don't have to deal with your attitude" growled the man bending down to her level

"So why do you?" growled the blue haired girl not caring

"Simple" smiled the man evilly as the blue haired girl looked at him

"You're gonna marry me" smirked the man

"Bite me" growled the blue haired girl as she glared at him

"Don't worry, I will" smirked the man as he checked her out

"You're a PIG" growled the blue hair girl

"Ya, but you'll be mine" smiled the man as he walked out of the room and left her all alone

**Outside a few miles away**

Are we there yet?" growled Brandon as he climbed the cliff

"Don't know, it's too dark" sighed Sky

"Man, we've been climbing for hours" sighed Timmy as he sat on a rock

"I think we're lost guys" sighed Helia as he looked around

"We're just gonna have to wait until morning to continue" sighed Sky

**Don't tell me it's time to go**

**I think my watch is too slow**

**Please, I don't wanna know**

**Baby, oh, will it hurt**

**If I stay until nine**

**And put your soft hands in mine**

**Boy, I think you should know **

**I'm not letting you go**

Suddenly Riven stood up from the tree he'd been leaning on and started looking around

**Oh, my**

**I don't want to have to say goodbye**

**Hold tight**

**I just want to stay and hold you tight**

"What's wrong, bro?" asked Sky as he looked at his friend worriedly

**Oh, I **

**It feels so right, no matter what we do**

**I'm just gonna keep on loving you**

"Don't you guys hear it? No, of course you don't" smiled Riven running threw some trees toward the source of the sound

**Yeah, you're like heaven to hold **

**And you're the flame when I'm cold**

**Boy, I think you should know **

**I'm not letting you go**

The guys look at one another and follow Riven

"What do you hear?" asked Timmy trying to keep up with Riven without falling on his face

"Listen carefully and you'll know" smiled Riven running faster

"Okay?" smiled the guys as they listen to the tres sway in the wind, the water hitting the beach and something else

**Oh, my**

**You love me like the rainbow loves the light**

**Hold on tight **

**Kiss me like the raindrops kiss the sky**

**Oh, I**

**It feels so right, no matter what we do**

**I'm just going to keep on loving you**

"What the?" asked the guys

**I think I should stay awhile**

**And keep enjoying you**

**Come close, put me in your arms**

**And say you want me **

**Intoxicated**

**By the way you're making me move**

**I'm gonna keep on loving you**

"You hear her, don't ya?" smiled Riven stopping at a huge mansion

"That's Musa?" asked the guys confused yet happy

"Yep" smiled Riven as he took his lock picking tools out so he can pick the lock

**I'm gonna keep on loving you**

"Got it, come on guys let's go and save our girls" smiled Riven opening the door to the mansion


	12. The Rescue

As the guys looked around the huge mansion they couldn't find anybody, anywhere.

"What's up?" whispered Brandon as they walked threw the halls of the mansion

"Don't know" whispered Sky looking behind them to make sure they weren't being followed

"Hey someone's coming" whispered Riven as he ducked into the shadows, some man were coming their way

The one in front had a clearly broken nose, the one behind him had a very black and blue bruise on his left cheek, the guy next to him was holding an ice pack to his chest and the last guy was alright, except he was favoring his right hip

"Stupid bitch" moaned the guy with a broken nose

"Ya, I can't believe the boss wants to marry her" growled the guy with a bruise on his cheek

"I say the blonde is cuter" smiled the guy favoring his hip

"No, I think the boss is right. Even though that blue haired is a bitch"

PUNCH!

The guy didn't even have time to finish his sentence; Riven had knocked him out as soon as he hit him over the head. The guys of course followed suit and kicked the other guy's butts. Unfortunately for the guy bad mouthing Musa Riven wasn't done, yet.

Riven picked him up and decided to break a few of his ribs.

"Are you done yet, bro?" asked Brandon trying to hold back his laughter

"Ya" smirked Riven looking at the bloody unconscious man

"I think I am, for now anyways" smirked Riven throwing the guy's beaten body hard on the floor.

"Good, now let's find the girls" smiled Sky walking straight

"Hey lets go this way" pointed Helia to the right hallway

As the guys were walking down the hall Helia suggested

"Maybe?" smiled Sky

"Ya" smiled the guys as they walked to the door

And once again Riven took out his tools out and picked the lock

"BLOOM!" smiled Sky as he ran to the red head and hugged her tightly

"STELLA!" smiled Brandon as he ran to the blonde and hugged her tightly

"FLORA!" smiled Helia as he ran to the brunette and hugged her tightly

"TECNA!" smiled Timmy as he ran to the purplish pink haired girl as he hugged her tightly

As the guys ran to their girlfriends Riven looked around the room for his.

"YOU'RE REAL!" screamed the girls happily

"HUH? Of course we're real, we're your boyfriends." Smiled Sky looking at the red head

"You are?" wondered the blonde looking at Brandon as he had his arms wrapped around her waist tightly

"Of course Stella, what's wrong with you girls?" asked Brandon worriedly

"I'm afraid, we don't know who we are" sighed the purplish pink haired girl as she looked away from Timmy

"WHAT!" yelled the guy madly as they looked at their girlfriends worriedly

"Ya" sighed all the girls sadly

"Where's Musa?" asked Riven trying to keep his cool

"Who?" asked the girls

"Musa, your friend, my girlfriend, you know she has blue hair in pig tails" growled Riven getting annoyed

"Oh, we don't know, they took her away when she beat up those pigs" sighed the brunette

"Well let's find her" growled Riven as he walked out of the room

"So my name's Bloom?" asked the red head

"Ya, and you're the last Princess of Sparx" smiled Sky as he gently squeezed her waist as they walked threw the dark hallway

"What about me?" asked the blonde looking at Brandon

"Okay, well you're Princess Stella of Solaria and you love to shop" smiled Brandon as he kissed her forehead

"What about me?" asked the brunette

"You're Flora, you love plants and you're a very loving fairy" smiled Helia as he grabbed her left hand and kissed it as she giggled

"And I'm Tecna, huh?" wondered the purplish pink haired girl as she placed her index finger on her chin

"Ya, you're very intelligent" smiled Timmy happily

"He must really care about...Musa, right?" asked Bloom looking at Riven

"Ya, he loves her a lot" smiled Sky

"Hey how come you girls weren't afraid of us if you don't have your memories?" asked Timmy looking down at Tecna

"Well you were in my dreams" smiled the girls looking at their boyfriend

"Oh ya we forgot, I'm Brandon" laughed the brunette

"I'm Prince Sky of Eraklion" smiled the blonde

"Helia, at your service" smiled the blue haired guy

"I'm Timmy" smiled the orange hair guy

"And our angry friend in front is Riven" smiled Sky pointing to the magenta colored hair guy

"Ya know?" asked Stella

"No, what" asked Brandon looking at her

"This feels soo right, I mean having your arm around me like this" smiled Stella happily

"Ya" agreed the rest of the girls happily

Riven hadn't listened to a word any of his friends said, he was too determined to find Musa. As they turned the corner going up some stairs they saw at the end of the pitch black hall way they saw some light under a door.

"Found her!" smiled Riven as he kicked the door down


	13. Reunion

As the door to the blue haired girl's room fall loudly on the ground, she jumped back to the wall afraid of what was going to happen now.

"_It's probably those asshole, they want payback for me kicking their asses"_ smirked Musa with her back against the wall

Suddenly nine figures stood in the door way

"Huh?" wondered the blue haired girl as she stared at the door way

"You're REAL!" smiled the blue haired girl as she stood up as she saw the man of her dreams in the door way

"MUSA!" smiled Riven as he ran to her and hugged her tightly

"Wait, what do you mean 'You're REAL?" asked Riven worriedly as he pulled her away enough to look into her blue eyes

"Riven, weren't you listening to the girls?" asked Sky

"Huh?" asked Riven as he turned to his friends

"The girls lost their memories" sighed Brandon looking at Stella wrapped around his arm

"They did!" yelled Riven really surprise, yet mad looking from the blue haired girl to their friends and back at the blue haired girl.

"My name's Musa?" asked the blue haired girl as she looked at Riven happily

"Ya, you're Princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula, you love dancing and singing. And I'm your boyfriend Riven" smiled Riven happily as he picked the locks to her chains

"Awesome" smiled Musa as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Hey Musa, where's your locket?" asked Riven looking at her naked neck

"Right here" smiled Musa as she bent down and took it off her ankle

"Why is it on your ankle?" asked Riven really confused

"Cause this guy, who told us that he was our 'master' told me he never wanted to see it again, so I put it on my ankle" smiled Musa as she put it on her neck

"Come on Musa, lets get you girls outta her" smiled Riven looking at Musa

"I don't think so" growled a voice behind them as everyone, but Riven was thrown to the wall

"I'm stuck!" cried Stella

"Ya, me too!" cried Bloom trying to get free

"Who are you?" growled Sky at he glared at the man in the door way

"Some gay fag" laughed Brandon looking at the black haired guy from head to toe

"That's him, Riven!" yelled Musa with hatred in her voice

"You're the one who took our girlfriends!" yelled Riven as he pulled his saber out

"Yes I am, let me introduce myself I am Libros" smiled the black haired man

"I don't care who you are, you took my girlfriend and my friend's you're gonna pay!" yelled Riven running towards Libros

"So little man, you want to fight me?" laughed Libros as he dodged Riven's attack

"I'd watch what you say" growled Riven angrily as he charged at him again

Unfortunately Libros once again dodged Riven with ease

"Damn it" hissed Riven as he turned back to Libros

"Why did you take them!" growled Riven with fire in his eyes

"Well, tell ya the truth little man, I really only wanted your girlfriend" laughed Libros as he checked Musa out

"That wasn't the best thing to say to Riven" sighed Brandon

"Oh ya, he's already pretty bad" sighed Sky

"I think he's toying with Riven" sighed Timmy

"Defiantly, that way Riven will mess up and get killed" sighed Helia

"Okay, so why did you want Musa?" growled Riven holding back his anger until he hears Libros' answer

"Because, she's _very_ beautiful" smirked Libros as he avoided Riven's attack

"I guess it's my turn" smirked Libros as he looked at Riven and blasted him blasted him to the wall

"How do you expect to beat me when you can't even touch me?" smirked Libros as he walked to Musa and reached to touch her face

"RIVEN!" cried everyone

"What's wrong little man, hurt?" smirked Libros walking to Musa

"You'd think you'd pick a better boyfriend Princess" smirked Libros as he reached to touch her face

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" growled Riven as he jumped in front of Musa and cutting Libros' chest pretty deep

"Ha" smirked Riven proudly as he looked at the blood on Libros' chest

Libros jumped back holding his chest, where Riven had just cut him deeply

"See" smiled Musa proudly

"MY boyfriend is the BEST" smiled Musa as blow a kiss to Riven

"Too bad for you, I'm gonna kill him" smirked Libros as he knocked Riven's saber out of his hand and grabbed him around the neck, chocking him

"RIVEN!" yelled everyone

"NO, RIVEN! FIGHT HIM! RIVEN!" cried Musa as tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to get down

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend, Princess" smirked Libros

"RIVEN, NOO!" screamed Musa as she started to sing

Naked by Avril Lavigne

**I wake up in the morning**

**Put on my face**

**The one thing that's gonna get me**

**Through another day**

**Doesn't really matter**

**How I feel inside**

**This life is like a game sometimes**

**Then you came around me**

**The walls just disappeared**

**Nothing to surround me**

**Keep me from my fears**

**I'm unprotected**

**See how I've opened up**

**You've made me trust**

**I've never felt like this before**

**I'm naked around you **

**Doesn't it show**

**You see right threw me**

**And I can't hide**

**I'm naked around you **

**And it feels so right**

**Trying to remember**

**Why I was afraid**

**To be myself**

**And let the covers fall away**

**Guess I never had**

**Someone like you **

**To help me fit**

**In my skin**

Suddenly she was able to move; she got in her charm winx form and blasted him off of Riven.

"Keep your hands off MY BOYFRIEND!" growled Musa as she glared at Libros' lying on the ground, no moving

"Riven, Riven please wake up" begged Musa as her tears fell on his beaten face

"Don't...worry...baby...Im okay..." whispered Riven weakly between pants as he tried to get up

"No! Riven you're hurt" cried Musa as he collapsed in her arms

"RIVEN!" cried Musa angrily as she held him close to her chest


	14. Death and Freedom

"Too bad" snickered Libros

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Musa at the top of her lungs she transformed into her charm winx. She jumped at Libros with full force as she threw him at the wall and started pounding the living daylights out of him.

As the guys and girls watched in horror, wincing every so often as they heard Libros' ribs crack and break.

"Remind me to **never **get on Musa's bad side" winced Brandon ashe watched Musa sacredly

"Me too" winced the others guys

"She looks really scary" whispered Flora

"Oh ya" agreed everyone

"But then again guys, we shouldn't be too surprised" laughed Sky

"Ya, she is Riven's girlfriend" smiled Brandon

"He taught her everything he knows about hand to hand combat" smiled Timmy still very scared

"I almost feel bad for the fag" laughed Brandon

"Ya, **almost**" smiled Sky

"Hey, guys what is she wearing?" asked Bloom

"She's in her charm winx form" smiled Sky

"What?" asked the girls

"She's a fairy, actually all of you are fairies" smiled Sky

"We are? So we can do that too?" asked Stella

"Yep" smiled Brandon

"Do we have the same outfit?" asked Stella

"No, you all have different oufits" smiled Brandon

Suddenly Musa created two really big speakers around Libros

"How'd she do that?" asked Tecna

"It's because of her powers" smiled Timmy

"What are powers?" asked Tecna interestedly

"Well, Bloom you have the Dragon fire"

"The Dragon Fire?" asked Bloom confused

"Basically you have fire power" smiled Sky

"Oh okay that's cool" smiled Bloom

"And me" smiled Stella

"You have the power over the sun and moon" smiled Brandon

"Ya me" smiled Stella happily

"What about me?" asked Flora sweetly

"You have the power over plants" smiled Helia

"So that's why I like plants soo much" giggled Flora softly

"What about me?" asked Tecna looking at Timmy

"You have the power over technology" smiled Timmy

"Sounds logical" smiled Tecna

"So? Are you guys ready to get down?" smiled Musa as she walked slowly to her friends

"Ya...ya...of course" smiled everyone still a little unsteady

"Good" smiled Musa as she got everyone down from the wall

"Like boyfriend, like girlfriend" joked the guys

"Huh?" asked Musa confused

"You looked just like Riven as you beat up Libros" smiled Sky

"We have to get Riven some help!" cried Musa as she looked back at Riven

"


	15. Her Knight

**Two Days Later**

"Huh?" Where am I?" asked Riven as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings

"I'm in Alfea, the nurse's office?" wondered Riven looking down at the bed he laid on

"Ya baby, I don't think it's a really good idea for you to moving in your _condition_" smiled Musa as she walked in the room carrying a tray of food

"Musa!" smiled Riven happily as he watched her lay the tray on the table by the bed

"I'm glad to see you too, baby" smiled Musa as she kissed his forehead

"I don't think so" smirked Riven as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him and kissed her passionately

"I've...missed...you...soo much, Muse" smiled Riven as he panted heavily as their foreheads were pressed together when they finally had to breathe

"Ya...I've noticed" smiled Musa as she panting a little lighter

"The guys told me how moody you were without me" giggled Musa lightly

"Well ya, do you think I'd be this _nice _for just anyone?" smirked Riven

"You? No way" giggled Musa playfully

"Hey baby, remember last time, I was in here?" smiled Musa as she looked around the room

"Ya, why?" asked Riven curiously as he watched Musa pick up a long white box from under the bed

"Well here ya go" smiled Musa as she sat on the bed beside him and handing him the box

"What is it?" asked Riven checking the box out

"You'll have to open it and see" smiled Musa as he opened it

A new saber?" smiled Riven as he looked at Musa

"Your old one, broke the other day" sighed Musa

"Thanks babe" smiled Riven happily

"What happened to Libros anyway?" asked Riven madly

"He died" smiled Musa

"He did, how?" asked Riven happily as he looked at her

"Well..I _might_ have punctured his lungs, when I was breaking his ribs and that _might_ have killed him" smiled Musa as she shrugged her shoulders

"Awesome Muse" smiled Riven as he laid his saber down beside him

"Too bad I didn't see it" smiled Riven evilly

"Ya, you would have been proud" smiled Musa

"I already am" smiled Riven wrapping his arms around her lower back

"Oh ya, I wrote this too" smiled Musa taking a piece of paper out of her back pocket

_I'm your girl_

_You're my man_

_I'm your princess_

_You're my Knight_

_You're always on my mind_

_Even when I can't remember who I am_

_You're always by my side_

_Like I'll always be by yours_

_Who needs a prince charming_

_When I have a Knight in shinning armor_

_You're the man of my dreams_

_I hope I'm the girl of yours_

_I love you _

_With all of my heart_

_Riven_

"So how was it? Ya, I know I suck at poetry" blushed Musa

It's perfect, just like you" smiled Riven as he gave her a light squeeze around her waist

"Only for you" whispered Musa sweetly in his ear

Thanks everyone who's read this story, don't worry I would never end a story like this, there is a sequal. So look for it.


End file.
